


Elevator Music

by rhiannonhero



Series: Five Times Luke and Reid Have Sex In Risky Places [5]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's note</strong> filled for <a href="http://alissablue.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://alissablue.livejournal.com/"><strong>alissablue</strong></a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/"><strong>lure_prompts</strong></a>, specifically <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/31814.html">HERE</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Music

**Author's Note:**

> For [alissablue](/gifts?recipient=alissablue).  
> 
>
>> Thank you to [](http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile)[**peggin**](http://peggin.livejournal.com/) , [](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile)[**_alicesprings**](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/) , and [](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/profile)[**amelialourdes**](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/) for the beta reading!

5.

Luke knows that Reid is incredibly suspicious of the elevator at the Lakeview. Having been stuck in it once, Reid thinks of it as an old enemy, just waiting to unleash its horror on him again. Luke, however, has a kind of fondness for it that surpasses logic. It’s old, it’s quaint, and it’s the place where he realized for the first time that Dr. Reid Oliver was not only human, but a kind of amazing human. Every time Luke rides in it now, he remembers -- tangled mass of grey spaghetti, makes us walk talk, think, remember, love --and he thinks about how his entire life changed in that moment of finding out that Reid was beautiful.

Luke’s been staring at the elevator, remembering, while he checks them into their room. The renovations on the old house they purchased together have taken longer than their apartment lease held out, and so they’ll be spending the next week in the gracious arms of the Lakeview. Luke’s always wanted to spend a romantic night here, but the opportunity never came up. Now, so long as Reid’s pager doesn’t interfere, they might end up with seven romantic nights. It almost feels like a vacation.

Luke takes the keys from the desk clerk, lets her know that she’s been a great help, and goes to collect Reid from the bar where he’s been having a post-surgery, not-on-call drink.

“Ready?” Reid asks, slapping a ten on the bar.

Luke passes him the second key, and says, “They took the bags on up, there’s no rush. Have another if you want.”

Reid puts his hand on the small of Luke’s back and turns him toward the door. “I’d rather kick back, stare at the television, make you rub my feet, and order room service.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Luke says, and he grins.

Riding up in the elevator, Luke watches Reid counting the floors as they pass, and the wariness of Reid’s expression is equally amusing and endearing. It makes him feel protective, seeing any weakness in Reid always does, and makes him want to cuddle Reid for hours, even though Reid would squirm and wriggle and protest.

Luke thinks that must be how Reid feels about him, too. In fact, he knows it is, because whenever he’s helpless and trusting Reid entirely, Reid just comes apart with love and lust for him. Luke can see it happening, and here in this elevator, he finally kind of gets why.

Which brings him to an idea.

“So,” Luke asks. “What would happen if I stopped the elevator?”

Reid looks at Luke like he might actually have morphed into a mass murderer while Reid was in the bar, and he says, “You know what happens. Why the hell would you even ask something like that?”

Luke puts his hand on Reid’s elbow, and says, “I’m not going to do it. I just wanted to know. I mean, would it be different this time? With me here? Don’t you feel safe with me?”

“Not when you’re talking about stopping this rickety tin can, no,” Reid says, loosening his collar and starting to sweat. His eyes are back on the ever advancing numbers. “Not, especially. I think feeling ‘safe’ is pretty much not what comes to mind. Jesus. Did you have to get a room on the top floor?”

Luke reaches out and puts his finger on the Emergency Stop and says, “Aw, come on, Reid. I could take care of you. It would be all right.”

Reid grabs Luke’s hand away from the button and says, “Luke, this is not funny. Stop.”

Luke can see that Reid’s not kidding. In fact, he’s pretty pissed. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to do it. Not unless you said I could.”

“And why on earth would you ever think I’d say something like that? You saw what happened last time. It’s not a joke.”

Luke sighs and the elevator stops. The doors open and Reid stalks out, shaking his arms and rotating his shoulders like he’s trying to shake off the horror.

In the room, Reid ignores Luke for a few minutes while he unpacks his suitcase, neatly hanging his six shirts in the closet. Luke watches from the bed and finally breaks the silence by saying, “I wasn’t going to do it.”

“So you’ve already said,” Reid says.

“I just…I was thinking, you know, about a lot of things. About how I was afraid of being tied up, remember? And you helped me through that a little at a time, and now—“

“Now you’re a glutton for bondage. I get it. And I like that you are. A lot.” Reid says, hanging up his pants, and then starting on Luke’s suitcase next. “The difference is you brought it up, we discussed it, and it was handled. And more importantly, Luke, you wanted it. Me? I have no desire to make peace with small spaces. Unless that small space is your ass, and my dick is the ambassador.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I was wrong.” Luke feels like the biggest jerk in the world. He should’ve known. If nothing else, he shouldn’t have been so impulsive about it.

“Fine, let’s just order dinner,” Reid says, placing Luke’s sweaters in a neat stack on the top of shelf of the closet.

“Is that fine I’m forgiven, or fine you’re secretly still mad at me?”

Reid rolls his eyes. “It’s ‘fine, it’s over’ and ‘fine, let’s eat’. I don’t have the time or inclination to stew over a bad joke.”

Luke bows his head and looks up at Reid, deciding not to quibble over whether he meant it as a joke or not, he’s just glad that Reid’s not going to be mad about it for long.

An hour later, Luke exits the bathroom after his shower, to find Reid’s wrapped in a towel, ensconced on the bed, surrounded by half-devoured room service dishes. “Don’t eat it all,” Luke says.

“Let’s sell the house and move in here,” Reid says, gnawing on a mozzarella stick and pouring ranch dressing over his potato skins.

“You said you hate hotels,” Luke says, laughing. “They’re germ factories.”

“Well, you got that sorted out, didn’t you? Dedicated sheets for our room and all of that. It wouldn’t be a problem.” Reid chewed on a potato skin and closed his eyes in joy.

“You would weigh ten tons.”

“The food, Luke. It‘s delivered. To the door.”

“You say that like you’ve never stayed at a hotel before,” Luke laughs.

“It’s a revelation every time,” Reid says around the nachos he’s now working on.

“You know, I was thinking while I was in the shower,” Luke begins.

“Why do I think I’m not going to like where you’re headed with this? Usually I like it when you think. But with that look on your face, I suspect more elevator talk.”

“It’s just…why do you think you don’t like small spaces? Did you have a bad experience when you were a kid?”

Reid sighs and says, “Listen, this is not like the thing with the twins of Z, or whatever. This is not because Angus locked me in a closet until I’d memorized the position of every piece on the board of my losing matches. This is a fundamental fight-or-flight response, and I’m comfortable with it.”

Luke takes a bite out of the sandwich that Reid has only eaten a few bites from. “Really? You’re going to go that route with this? Because ‘comfortable with it’ is kind of pushing the envelope of believability, Reid.”

“Let’s just skip to the chase. What bright idea popped into your head while you were in the shower?”

Luke swallows and takes a sip of the sparkling water Reid ordered for him. “Well, we could have sex in the elevator. That might change your associations, like you changed mine.”

“Uh.” Reid stares at him. “What part of panic don’t you understand? Sorry but terror and hard-ons don’t go hand in hand for me.”

“Well, what if you were hard before we got on the elevator? I’m sure I could manage that. I could have you almost ready to come, and then we could jump on, and by the time you even realized I’d hit the emergency stop button, you’d be coming in my mouth.” Luke looks at Reid imploringly. “I think this could really help you, Reid. You know, changing your mind’s associations with the stimulus that creates the panic response.”

“You read way too much Psychology Today at the nephrologist’s office. I’m calling her nurse tomorrow and bullying her into canceling the subscription.”

Luke chews a bite of sandwich for a few minutes and then says, “I’m willing to bargain for it.”

“No,” Reid says.

“Just hear me out. You can always say no at the end.” Luke takes another bite of his sandwich. “One -- a vending machine in the house, just like you wanted, stocked to the gills with that disgusting ooey-gooey precioussss of yours.” Luke puts up a second finger. “Two -- no housewarming party. Not even a little one. And, three, no keys to our house will be given to anyone in my family, not even Ethan or Natalie. Four – food delivered directly to you , wherever you are, for three months. You text me and I’ll make sure it’s done. I guarantee that two out of five deliveries will be made especially by me, and I will have sex with you after those deliveries, if you want, or have the time. And, lastly, five – sex, any way, anytime, anywhere, no questions asked for the next two months.”

“Five’s not even a real term of the agreement; you do that anyway.”

Luke shrugs. “Well, it might seem a little hotter if you think you’re owed it.”

Reid looks up at the ceiling thoughtfully and nods in concession of the point.

“So?” Luke asks.

Reid blinks at him for a few moments, a creeping smile of amazement on his face. “I forget what a hard bargain you can drive, Mr. Snyder. But let me ask: why is this so important to you?”

“I want to take care of you, Reid. I want to do for you all that you’ve done for me, and I want to know that if you’re ever trapped somewhere, and I’m not there to help you, that you can keep it together, and not do something stupid that might hurt you or your hands. I love you. I want you to be the best you that you can be, and I want to make sure you’re always safe, Reid.”

“First, the likelihood that I’ll be trapped in a small space like that is ridiculously small—“

“Then the elevator isn’t really a problem, is it?”

“Second,” Reid says, ignoring that. “How is having sex in the elevator with you going to help me in this hypothetical horror story where I’m trapped in a cupboard or something?”

“It’s replacing bad associations with good. Just like with the restraints.”

“So, eventually, instead of being anxious on elevators, I’ll just spontaneously orgasm on them?”

Luke rolls his eyes. “Reid.”

“Okay, explain it all again.”

“I’d do whatever you want. Here in the room. I’ll suck you, or let you fuck me, however you want it. Then…right at the end, we’ll just hop out the door over to the elevator, get on and it would be so fast. Really fast. I promise. You’ll barely even know you’re on an elevator. And then, the next time, maybe we go in a little sooner. You know, spend a little more time in the elevator before I make you come.”

Reid shudders. “Next time?”

“Yeah. Like, I was thinking—“

“Those words are going to be the death of me one day.”

“We could do it every day that we’re here this week. By the time we leave, who knows?”

“By the time we leave we’ll have been caught in the act at least once, which I know only adds to the thrill for you, and we’ll have to explain why we’re using the emergency stop all the damn time. It’s ridiculous, Luke.”

“Yeah, well, maybe. But, I think it might work, and we’d be careful not to get caught. I know it sounds scary now, Reid, but I’d be there. I’d never let anything happen to you. You know that, right?”

“Uh, no, you want to lock me in an elevator and try to make me come. That’s the definition of torture.”

“You have to trust me,” Luke says, suddenly realizing that Reid isn’t eating anymore. “You trust me?”

Reid starts moving dishes off the bed by handing them to Luke who gets up and carries them one-by-one to the table.

“All that you said before -- and six months of no Walsh or Snyder family functions at all.”

“Three.”

“Four,” Reid counters.

“All right.” Luke puts the last plate on the table and covers what he can of the left-overs with napkins.

“And the food thing for six months, not three.”

“Four.”

“No, six.”

Luke sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. “Fine.”

“And if I don’t come right away, thirty seconds tops – which I’ll set my watch timer for – that’s it. We get out.”

“Yes,” Luke agrees. “Agreed.”

“Fine,” Reid says, throwing back his towel. “Come suck me, then.”

Luke takes in Reid’s body and says, “Well, we’ll need to get your clothes on. You can’t run across the hall naked.”

“Who says?” Reid asks.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Naked.” Reid’s eyes are challenging. “What? Afraid someone might see us? Maybe it’s not worth it after all?”

Luke crawls onto the bed, staring Reid in the eye, and takes up his cock. It’s flaccid, which isn’t usually the case when Reid’s thinking or talking about sex. Usually, all Luke has to do is say, “I want you,” or “you’re hot,” or “please pass the salt” and Reid’s hard for him. Luke tugs at Reid’s cock and feels it fatten under his hand.

“You make it so hard for me to take care of you,” Luke says.

“I’m just adding a little spice to it, a little thrill for you, Mr. Snyder, and inspiration for you to make sure it’s quick.”

Luke rolls his eyes and starts to suck the head of Reid’s cock, flicking his tongue against the frenulum, until Reid grabs his head and grunts, “Suck me,” and Luke takes him in, pushing his tongue along the underside of Reid’s cock, feeling the head press toward the back of his throat. He takes Reid’s balls in his hand and bounces them gently as he bobs on Reid’s shaft, letting spit run down and get his hand and Reid’s balls wet. Reid’s got his fingers twisted in Luke’s hair, and sometimes he pulls to direct Luke to a speed or tempo, but Luke’s not going there yet, because he has a plan. He pulls off Reid’s cock and smirks at the groan he hears from above, and pushes at Reid’s hip, flipping him onto his stomach. As soon as Reid realizes what’s about to happen, there’s no more complaining, and he spreads his legs to let Luke between them.

Reid’s ass is perfect as far as Luke is concerned. It’s tight and firm, and his asshole, when Luke spreads his cheeks apart, is a beautiful swirl of puckered skin. Luke nuzzles Reid’s crack, drawing out the tension, and Reid reaches back to try to push Luke’s face closer to where he wants it, but Luke just huffs a laugh against his ass cheek, and kisses at the top of the cleft, before moving down slowly, sucking and licking along the way, and when he finally sucks a kiss onto Reid’s asshole, Reid scrambles at the bed a little, and moans. Luke grins and dives in, licking, biting, sucking, moving down to lick and suck at Reid’s balls tucked so tight and soft below, and then he moves back up again to eat Reid’s hole, while Reid sweats and curses into the pillow, arching his back up to make it easier for Luke to get there. Each shiver of Reid’s body, each clench and tremble of his hole against Luke’s lips feels like a reward, and he laughs with the power of it.

“Get up here,” Reid says, flipping over, and pulling Luke up. “I want to fuck you now.”

Luke grins and kisses Reid, straddling his hips, and rubbing his ass against Reid’s leaking cock. He strokes himself a few times, gazing down at Reid who’s watching him avidly. He chuckles when Reid licks his lips and says, “Where’s the lube?”

“You unpacked,” Luke murmurs. “Remember?”

Reid rubs a hand over his eyes, and says, “Bathroom. Here, move. I’ll get it.”

“No,” Luke says, pushing Reid back down against the mattress. “It’s okay. Let’s just….”

Luke ducks down and sucks the head of Reid’s cock again, using his spit to get it slick, and lets a glob run down the side before he uses his hand to smear it on Reid’s shaft.

“It’ll be rough,” Reid says in a low, tender voice.

“I can take it,” Luke says, and smiles at Reid, who nods and smiles warmly back up at him.

Reid holds his cock up for Luke to sit back on, and Luke takes his time, rubbing the spit-slick head around against his hole, and then pushing down, stretching himself open against the flesh of Reid’s cock, and then the burn consumes him, and a sweat breaks out over his body as he pushes back harder.

“Careful,” Reid murmurs. “It’s okay if we need more spit.”

Luke shakes his head, though, and he cries out softly as Reid’s cock pushes in. He feels his ass clamp down hard, and Reid gasps beneath him. Luke breathes carefully, and then pushes, and pulls off Reid’s cock, turns around, spits on the head again, and then pushes onto it, groaning as it slides into him easier this time, and his ass clenches, but releases again, letting Reid in deeper.

Luke realizes that his eyes are closed and he wants to watch, so he opens them and gazes down at Reid who is blinking sweat from his eyes, and clenching his jaw in an effort not to push up into Luke too quickly.

“Mmm,” Reid moans. “You’re good. So tight.”

It’s a rough fuck without the slick of lube, but Luke likes it like that. He jerks his own cock and rides Reid, who dedicates himself to fucking up into Luke so hard that Luke sees stars, and he nearly comes when Reid slides his hands up to Luke’s nipples and pinches them hard and steady, the way Luke likes it, and only lets go to come back a moment later to pinch even harder.

“Luke,” Reid whispers. “I’m gonna—“

“No,” Luke says, and pulls off Reid’s cock. He hears it slap wet and hard against Reid’s stomach. “Elevator.”

Reid’s close to coming, Luke can see that his cock is jerking on the edge, and so he reaches down and tugs on Reid’s balls. “Come on. Elevator.”

Reid rolls his eyes and blows a long breath. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. Let’s just fuck and—“

“No, come on.” Luke stands up and pulls Reid out of the bed.

Luke opens the door to the suite and looks both ways down the hallway. There’s no one. He ducks across the hall, punches the button on the elevator, and then comes back to grab Reid’s hand, pulling him out of the room and into the elevator as soon as the doors open.

Luke hits the emergency stop button and then turns to Reid.

They’re naked. In an elevator. Luke almost starts to laugh hysterically, but he sees that Reid’s pressed the buttons on his watch, and he has no time. Reid’s cock is already flagging, and he’s looking nervous.

Luke grabs him, and turns around, urging Reid’s cock back into his ass. “Hurry,” Luke says. “Fuck me.”

Luke holds onto the side of the elevator wall, and grunts as Reid pushes back in. It’s tight and rough because the spit has dried, but Reid makes it in, and Luke bows his head, taking his fast thrusts. He feels Reid’s forehead against his back, and hears Reid’s gasping breaths, but it sounds like he’s going to come, and it doesn’t sound like a panic attack at all.

The sound of Reid’s watch timer goes off, but Reid doesn’t stop fucking him, and Luke can’t stop the grin on his face. This could work. This could absolutely work. He feels Reid pull back, and for a second he’s afraid that Reid’s going to pull out, but then he feels the drop of a fat spit wad on his ass crack, and it slides down to let Reid’s cock glide in more easily.

“God,” Reid says. “Your ass is amazing.”

Luke feels Reid tense behind him and then he’s coming, the throb of his dick in Luke’s ass is unmistakable, and Luke laughs happily, stroking his own cock harder, looking for release.

Reid moans and then pulls out, and it’s only as Luke feels the slip of come down the back of his thigh, that he realizes that they don’t have anything to clean up with, and he groans.

“Shh,” Reid says, and he feels Reid swiping the come from Luke’s leg with his hand, and then the elevator doors open. Luke doesn’t remember seeing Reid hit the button, and it’s only when he hears the gasp, and the startled, “Luke!” that he understands that Reid isn’t just that eager to get out of the so-called ‘tin can’.

“Mother!” Luke says, and turns to the wall. He feels Reid grab him by the arm and jerk him out of the elevator and they run across the hall to their room. When he glances back toward his mother, she’s standing with a hand over her eyes and a maintenance guy next to her looking mortified.

“Oh, my God, Reid!” Luke says, frantically. “My mother!”

Reid falls back on the bed and says, “Yeah, and just think, you’ll be all alone at all of those family functions having to look her in the eye for, oh, the next six months.”

“Four months,” Luke corrects, but his voice is raised in a panic. “Reid! Oh my God!”

“You knew it was a risk,” Reid says. “At least it was your mother and not someone who will report us to the police or spread the gossip all over town. That’s the last thing I need to hear the nurses whispering about at the hospital. Me fucking you in an elevator.”

“Reid!” Luke says again, and he’s not sure if he’s going for scolding or flat out freak-out.

“Luke, look on the bright side. I had an orgasm in an elevator. My claustrophobia is cured.” Reid smirked.

“Don’t be a jerk, Reid,” Luke says.

“What? Isn’t this what you wanted? Now every time I’m stuck in some small place, I can think of your tight ass, and have orgasms instead of panic attacks.”

Luke shoots Reid a look, and Reid cackles. Luke says, “It doesn’t work like that. One time doesn’t do it.”

“Oh, okay,” Reid says. “So tomorrow, then? Same time, same bat elevator?”

Luke says, “I can’t believe you. My mother saw us! We were naked! We’d just had sex!”

“And whose bright idea was that?”

“It’s just…we’ve never really gotten caught before,” Luke says.

He can admit that he had gotten cocky, and now he’s paying for it. His mother! Of all people! The only thing worse would be if it had been one of his siblings. Or his grandmother. Had it been his dad, he’s pretty sure that Holden would have just said, “I’m not going to tell your mother about this, but be more careful, son.”

There’s a knock on the door, and Luke looks at Reid in a panic.

“Luke! Open up! It’s your mother!”

Luke stares at Reid and Reid starts to giggle. Luke asks, “What are you laughing about?”

Reid just shakes his head and his shoulders shake with his amusement.

“Um, hold on,” Luke calls out to the door. He grabs his pants and pulls them on, and motions at Reid. “Get dressed!”

Reid just slips under the covers and looks at him with dark amusement in his eyes.

Luke opens the door a crack and looks out at his mother in the hallway. “I can explain,” he says.

“Oh, I’m sure you can,” his mother replies, her eyes narrow and her temper up. “I’m also sure that I don’t want to hear it.”

“I’m…sorry?” Luke tries.

“You better be, buster. And you better never let me catch you doing something so stupid again.” She pushes at the door, opening it a bit more, and calls out, “Do you hear me, Dr. Oliver?”

Reid says nothing, still laughing and biting down on his lip.

“Dr. Oliver?” She says even more sternly.

“I will never allow your son to seduce me into elevator sex ever again, Ms. Walsh. I solemnly swear,” Reid calls back.

Lily rolls her eyes. She points a finger at Luke. “I’ll have more to say to you later, young man.”

Luke shuts the door and leans against it. He bows his head and he’s flushed with embarrassment when Reid says, “Hey now, come here. It’s done. And you were right.”

Luke looks up.

“I didn’t panic.”

“No, you didn’t,” Luke agrees, smiling softly. “But now I think I’m going to panic every time I get on the elevator. I’m going to remember my mom seeing us naked!”

Reid laughs. “Come here. It could have been worse.”

“How?”

Reid considers. “I could’ve still been fucking you.”

Luke crawls onto the bed and lets Reid take him into his arms. “Well, despite how it ended, thank you for trusting me.”

Reid shrugs. “And thank you for the vending machine in the house, and the deliveries of food and sex, and—“

“You’re really going to hold me to those promises, aren’t you?”

“I consider them as sacred as a wedding vow.”

Luke rolls his eyes.

“So, wanna marry me?” Reid asks.

“What?” Luke says. “You’re not seriously propo--Reid! You can’t ask me that now. Not when I’m freaking out about my mom!”

“Oh. I thought it might take your mind off of it.”

Luke slaps his arm gently and says, “Jerk. You’re supposed to do something romantic.”

“Since when is fucking you in an elevator not romantic? I faced my fears for you. I conquered death by tin can. I think I’m very romantic.” Reid sniffed.

Luke groans. “Is this the best I’m going to get?”

“I could get down on my knee, but I don’t see the point. I love you, you love me. You want to get married. I think having a ring on your finger so that other men understand that you’re spoken for is a good idea. So…let’s get hitched.”

Luke groans. “You are such a…fine. Okay. Let’s get married.”

Reid smiles. “Perfect.”

Luke tucks up next to Reid and snuggles against his chest. “So, when do you want to do it?”

“I don’t care. You plan it. I’ll be there. Just…don’t make it huge. And I won’t wear white. And I won’t say anything disgusting to you for wedding vows. Just keep all of that simple and neat.”

“Deal,” Luke murmurs, pressing a kiss to Reid’s shoulder. “So, really? You want to marry me?”

Reid cups his face and says, “More than you know.”

“Seriously?”

Reid sighs. “No, I’m lying to you. Of course seriously. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Good. Now, you didn’t get off—“

“I don’t think I can even think about that right now,” Luke says, covering his face again. “I don’t think I can ever have sex again.”

“One phobia conquered, and a new one is born,” Reid says.

“What if I’m afraid of sex now?” Luke says, laughing. “What if I can never do it again? Will you still want to marry me?”

“Well, Mr. Snyder, I’m pretty sure that I could help your through this trauma of yours. Baby steps. Slowly but surely.” Reid grins and leans over Luke, pushing him against the bed.

“I’m still thinking of my mother,” Luke whispers.

“Trust me, you won’t be for long.”

The next morning, Luke’s trying to renegotiate some aspects of the deal as they step on the elevator on their way to work. Reid’s asking him how he can trust his wedding vows if he’s going to back out on these promises now, and Luke’s about to tell him to stuff it, when Reid pushes the emergency stop.

“So, what was it you were telling me about needing to do it more than once?”

Luke’s eyes go wide and he says, “Reid! No!”

Reid laughs and pushes the button to start the elevator again. Nothing happens. And that’s when Reid’s face flushes and he starts to tug at his tie. “Um, I was kidding. Make it go again.”

Luke says, “It’s okay. Let me try.”

Ten minutes later, when the emergency maintenance guy gets the door open, Reid’s panting against Luke’s shoulder, and Luke’s wiping his hand on a handkerchief. Reid glares at the maintenance guy and says, “What took you so long? I could have died in here.”

Luke rolls his eyes and apologizes to the man as he steps off the elevator behind Reid. He can still smell Reid’s come on his fingers, and he tosses the soiled handkerchief into the trash can by the front door of the Lakeview, grinning and shaking his head.

THE END


End file.
